


Dear crush, can we be more than friends, please?

by ItFeelsLikeTheEnd



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Passion, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeTheEnd/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeTheEnd
Summary: Zero secretly loves Jude and he can’t stand looking at him getting his heart broken many and many times.





	Dear crush, can we be more than friends, please?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU story.  
> Jude and Zero are two best friends in their early 20s. They haven’t reached their career goals yet, but they are working for them. After high school, they have gone to L.A. to achieve their goals. They live next to each other.  
> Zero is still wondering about his sexuality, so confused by being so attracted to women and being secretly in love with his best friend at the same time.  
> Jude is out, but a little bit unlucky when it comes to relationships. Or better, that’s what he thinks.

Jude called Zero in tears over his latest boyfriend fiasco. He had the most amazing ability to choose the biggest jerks in town and fall in love with them, and he was always absolutely crushed when they dumped him or were caught cheating with anyone. He was always there to catch him when things got bad, always faithful and ready to let him cry. He was his best friend, and he secretly loved him.

This time the loser was Chris, a muscular volleyball player with an ego, and apparently he had just told her that he wanted more time to spend on his game and didn't want to see him anymore. Chris was very tall, handsome with dark wavy hair and brown eyes. He was in top physical shape and Jude fell for him hard. As usual, his strong body and sexy goofy charm caught Chris's eye and stroked his ego, and Zero knew Jude had invited him into his bed after their first date, wanting to make sure he got exactly what he wanted. Jude's apartment was right next to Zero’s and that night he could hear the marathon love session through the walls. He lay in his bed and desperately stroked himself as he imagined the large, muscular man arching over Jude’s naked body, his huge hands engulfing his chest, his mouth open as his head rocked with his rhythmic, powerful strokes. They went on for what seemed like hours. Again and again he quivered and gasped, cum splattering in his hands, tears running down his cheeks as he listened with self-loathing to their ecstatic love match. 

The relationship lasted three whole months, during which time Jude was walking on clouds, utterly oblivious to Zero's pain as he breathlessly described Chris's latest compliment or gift that had convinced him that he must be in love with him. Then everything crashed down when he tired of his neediness and now it was up to Zero once again to pick up the pieces. 

He hung up the phone and headed next door to his apartment, stopping to grab a box of tissues. Jude answered the door and fell weeping into his arms, and he chastised himself for the sudden upward twitch in his pants as his strong body folded into his. He walked with him to the couch and sat him down, arm around his shoulders and listened as he hiccoughed through the sad tale. Handing him tissues and massaging his neck, he tried to ignore his arm against his thigh and the lingering scent of musk from his morning shower. He had become an expert at self denial through these sessions, never allowing himself to reveal to Jude his desires. But something was different today. He found he could not stop the distraction flooding through his body as he leaned against him. His cock grew harder in his pants and his hands itched to caress more than a friendly shoulder. As he cried into his shirt he had an overwhelming longing to pull him closer and kiss away all the tears, to make him see that someone did indeed love him very much and convince him to give up all these jerks that hurt him over and over again.

As he obsessed over these urges, Jude’s sobs had turned to sniffles and he was quiet, resting his head against his shoulder. He closed his eyes and the exhaustion of his grief began to take over. As his breathing slowed, Zero realized he was asleep and began to ease away from him to return to his own apartment and hopefully take care of the hard-on that had developed in his jeans. Carefully he rolled his head off his shoulder and leaned his back on the arm of the couch. Kneeling beside him, he lifted his legs on to the couch and caressed them. He sighed in his sleep. He watched him for a moment, then reached to smooth a wisp of hair on his head. Then he quietly leaned forward and lay a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. He was soft and moist and he sat back again feeling jolts of electricity shooting through his body. Zero ached for Jude, and his fear grew that this ache would overwhelm him. The small kiss had stirred something inside him and he needed more, but he knew he should just leave. He fought himself for a moment, then deciding that in his sleep he would never know, he leaned over his head again and very gently brushed his lips across his. He paused over his ripe lower lip and tasted it with just the tip of his tongue, a mix of salt and breath. Then, as he had wanted to so many times, he pressed his lips into his and sighed.

It was a brief kiss, and he leaned back preparing to leave, but suddenly Jude’s arms were around his neck and he was kissing him back. He couldn't resist this moment as his lips tasted his and his tongue swept across his teeth. He opened herself to him and he groaned softly, feeling his resistance slipping, pressing into his, tongue questing and tasting, his arms wrapping around those shoulders that trusted him, pulling Jude closer. 

Abruptly he broke the kiss and leaned back, panting, desperately reining himself in. Jude’s eyes flew open and he looked into his face, registering surprise. Zero began to stand up, apologizing, hating himself for this moment of weakness, sure that he could never trust him again, when he grabbed his hand. He looked down at him and saw his swollen lips curve into a small smile, his eyes dark and lidded as he pulled him down onto the couch. 

Jude’s hands were suddenly everywhere, up and down his back and pulling his body on top of him. He whimpered softly as he crushed his lips with his, fingers snaking into his hair. The last bit of resistance inside him crumbled as he felt Jude’s hips rising beneath him, and he wrapped his arms around his lithe body and pressed him into his need, groaning. He shuddered as he felt him press into him, and he wrapped one strong leg around his thighs, arching up to find the pulsing, heated hardness at his center and grinding his pelvis into him. Jude’s hands left his back and he was suddenly clawing at the button on his pants, trying to release him but his trembling hindered his progress.

Zero buried his face into his neck and hair with a moan as he unzipped him and his big hands burrowed into his clothes, found the organ within and pulled it free. Purple and throbbing, it bounced in the air as his fingers brushed his soft length, tumbling over the rippled veins and then meshing together at his base where they dove into his underwear again, tangling in his pubic hair, pressing into his straining muscles, and then suddenly and shocking wrapping completely around his balls and pressing upward in the back into the sensitive nerves beneath his anus, pulling out the sensitive sack to join his proud cock in the open air.

His body jerked and arched over Jude’s, his breath came in moans as his hands explored every sensitive secret spot, appearing and disappearing into his pants, his penis quivering and spasming in the air between them. Their mingled desperate passion quickened as he caught Jude’s arching hip and held it down into the couch cushions. He suddenly pulled his hands from his clothes and gripped his ass, pulling him into his with unmistakable intention. There was no time for clothing. Zero pulled his pants and underwear down his legs. Jude lifted his hips to help him and then pulled him roughly on top of himself again. Then, as he had so many times in his dreams, he leaned back and positioned the tip of his cock at his heated opening. At the soft contact, Jude arched into him and at the same time he thrust smoothly into him, their bodies joining and filling each other with momentary blissful release as he felt his stretch around him, his walls throbbing around his member, gently bumping him inside and then flexing, his entire body quivering as he tensed over him, pulled Jude onto him, feeling him wrap himself around him and pull him deep, deep inside. For a moment they lay there, gasping into each other's hair, wrapped as tightly as possible as they each reveled in the sensations caused by their sudden joining. Jude squeezed him inside himself and he flexed in response, and he could feel him grow even larger inside him with each rush of blood.

Then with a growl he began slow, long, deep thrusts, never breaking their tight embrace but pulling back with his hips, then rocking back into him. Zero covered Jude quickening moans with his lips as he desperately drank him in, fulfilling every desire that had haunted his lonely nights hearing him with his “boyfriends” next door. Together they rocked and thrust, grinding into each other with deliberate slow intensity, feeling every muscle and vein, thighs sliding with sweat from their mingled embrace. 

As Jude’s deep moans began to quicken into panting, his urgency quickened and his long, slow thrusts began to become shorter, leaving more of himself buried within him on each stroke, pressing his hips into the cushions.

Jude’s hands began to claw at his jeans as he pumped into him faster, his muffled whimpers turned to cries that blended with his grunts as their pace quickened to match their rising desperation. He clutched at his back and curled his toes as with each movement he felt himself carried closer to oblivion. His walls gulped at him and excited each spasmic nerve in his long cock, stroking and squeezing with maddening intensity. His swinging balls slapped gently between his thighs as they bunched tightly against them in preparation. He felt the pressure gathering and stars began to pop before his eyes. 

He lost complete control and with an animal roar he pounded himself deeper into Jude, feeling his cock swell and filling his body with his quivering urgency. He matched him as his cries reached the climax, receiving his body into his, feeling the mounting need building inside him, a massive wave of sensation that arched up, up, up until he had to stroke himself.

Thrusting and grasping, panting, deeper and deeper they delved into each other, their mingled orgasms peaking as they buried their faces in each other's bodies to ease the pain. With a final, powerful, arching thrust Zero exploded within Jude, spurting hot fluid deep within his center, a drawn-out groan shaking his body, his thighs quivering, his butt flexed to press himself as deep as possible. As his fluid splashed inside him, Jude’s tsunami reached crashing conclusion and he felt the crest wash over him, rocking his body with spasms, his walls contracting around his cock, milking him for more. He jerked against Jude and came again, crushing his throbbing cock with tightened muscles. Again and again he jerked against him, ejecting the contents of his balls into his body, gasping and panting as his tense body filled with release and long-denied satisfaction. 

As their orgasms receded, their sweaty bodies melted into each other and they collapsed, breathing heavily, speechless. They lay there for a while, catching their breath, Zero’s spent cock shrinking inside him. He could hear his receding back into sleep and finally he raised himself from his ravaged body carefully, his used member slipping from his body. He tucked himself back into his pants and covered him with his pants. He leaned over his sleeping face and kissed him again, this time no longer afraid. Then he silently rested next to him, wondering what might come next. He was sure: only good things and no more broken hearts.


End file.
